Keith Ferguson
Keith James Ferguson (born February 26, 1972) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Blooregard Q. Kazoo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Elena of Avalor (2016) - Zuzo (ep1), Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Karate Kid (ep18), Nemesis Kid (ep18) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Kofi, Pilot Bot (ep25) *Sofia the First (2014-2016) - Announcer (ep26), Announcer (ep45), Centaur (ep65), Coachman (ep37), Coachman#1 (ep29), Coachman#2 (ep29), Count Barnstorm (ep69), Lord Gilbert (ep33), Grime (ep55), King Garrick (ep63), Large Imp (ep65), Master Erwin (ep44), Ogre (ep29), Praline (ep38), Rider#1 (ep39), Rider#2 (ep39), Royal Guard (ep22), Sergeant Fizz (ep57), Sir Bartleby (ep28), Wishing Well (ep31), Woodsman (ep49), Additional Voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - General Thunderbolt Ross *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Year One (2011) - Jefferson Skeevers *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Distinguished Man, Gruff Cop 'Movies' *Bambi II (2006) - Friend Owl *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Norm of the North (2016) - Human Tourist 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Lightning McQueen *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Scared Guard, Additional Voices *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Lunatic#2, Stephen Kellerman, TV Voice *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Cade, Male Shopkeeper *Deadpool (2013) - Mr. Sinister, Peter, Phaser, Pizza Guy, Stormthrower *Destiny (2014) - City Civilian, Lord Saladin *Disney Infinity (2013) - Lightning McQueen *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Drakonack Lieutenant, Light Male NPC *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Danny Phantom *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Black Smoke James' Crew, El Grande, Nassau Villager Male#1, Pequeno *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Ghost Clown, Ghost Hunter Haunter, Mace Middlemost, Monty Caswell *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Cameron Hodge, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Basch *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Shinbu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors